nonstop_knightfandomcom-20200213-history
Item Modifiers
Items are received from chests as rewards for defeating bosses, these items have random benefits in the form of additional statistics & in the case of 3 star items such as ‘The Treehugger’; which features an auto-revive during Boss fights, an outstanding magical bonus statistic which may be reliant on specific circumstances; in similar fashion to other 'equipment modifier requirements' such as: 'after getting hit'; which requires you to be struck by any enemy before gaining the status benefit. One advantage that common requirements such as A.G.H. have is that they 'stack', meaning that if you have been struck 3 times whilst wearing an item which states that you receive +10% Attack Speed After Getting Hit, you now attack 30% faster than you would otherwise/without this modifier. There is much debate over which modifiers are best and for which scenario, although this page will hint at some of these; since they are effective examples, it will neither discuss ‘strategies’ nor ‘modifier calculations & caps’ (Admin may link those terms to their appropriate pages soon). Listed below are basic explanations for most Item Modifiers so that you can make an informed decision whilst picking and choosing for yourself: Lets begin with Modifier Requirements: It can be frustrating to receive items with modifier requirements due to the effort required to compare the pro's & cons of your armoury, however it can be very rewarding to do so since ITEMS WITH MODIFIER REQUIREMENTS WILL STACK! A.K.: 'After Kill' is extremely effective from the beginning/on higher levels where you are able to multi-kill up to 6 enemies without trying. It is still surprisingly fast stacking on lower levels when your equipment is not upgraded sufficiently to ensure 1 hit kills, however it does work best in areas you are still able to achieve multi-kills; even if this requires using a successive combination of compatible skills. A.S.: ‘After Skill’ is reliant on your currently selected skills, for instance: if you have unlocked a ‘double’ feature in 3 separate skill types you can activate all 3 skills 2wice in quick succession and instantly accumulate a x6 stack, therefore wearing a piece of equipment that offers +10% attack speed and performing this 6 stack trick would result in your attack speed being increased by 60%; however it should be noted that attack speed is a relatively useless item modifier to accumulate if you are focussing on upgrading your cloak alone since attack speed increases the speed at which you swing your weapon NOT how quickly you perform skills or run. While we’re talking about running: although it is as yet unconfirmed it has been observed that you naturally begin to run faster after each kill, this phenomenon is not equipment related and it stacks, though not to the extreme that ‘super non-stop’ mode bestows. A.G.H.: Later in the dungeon/on lower levels where it takes time to defeat clusters of enemies; even when using a successive combination of compatible skills, you will find that the ‘After Getting Hit’ modifier requirement is very useful, however where possible it may be more effective if the equipment that provides the modifier also has a similar modifier that is not limited by requirements to help you gain the 1st few stacks of the desired modifier, for example consider a scenario where you have received 2 such items: Item 1: +10% Armour After Getting Hit. +20% Armour. Item 2: +11% Armour After Getting Hit. As you can see ‘item 2’ provides 1% more armour than ‘item 1’, however ‘item1’ provides at least 20% armour AT ALL TIMES therefore when wearing ‘item 1’ you would only need to ‘Get Hit’ 8 times to receive a 100% armour increase whereas ‘Getting Hit’ 8 times whilst wearing ‘item 2’ would only result in an 88% armour increase. A.G.H. is also effective early in the dungeon, this is because: even when you are instantly multi-killing every enemy cluster you will usually have been struck at least 3 times on average at any given time; however it would not be wise to use this modifier in conjunction with ‘super non-stop’ potion on lower floors, especially if you are over level 25. Now we will discuss Modifiers: Modifiers are often a controversial topic for gamers because in some games they: 'stack'; the entire statistic is applied more than once, 'multiply'; the base statistic is multiplied by a stated figure, or merely 'add'; instead of 'stacking' where the same statistic is applied over and over again, 'adding' modifiers take each new statistics' unique figure and add them to any currently-held statistics that are an exact match. Modifiers are controversial for several reasons (which in itself is controversial since these basic fundamentals should consist of very little content to argue over) one of the most common being that each games' creator(s) applies their modifier calculations and caps differently thus making each game a challenge for gamers with an interest in maths but not-so-much for mathematicians with an interest in games. Enough chit-chat, let's continue. Critical Chance: A Critical Hit is a blow that deals 2wice as much damage as it would have done to that specific enemy if you had not landed the critical strike. It's important to note that this is not usually a set figure especially since the enemies in a group you are attacking WON'T usually have the same amount of armour/defence stats; but also because even if your weapon hits them all at the same time it won't necessarily dish-out the same punishment ‘across-the-board’. In short: what you give each enemy & what they each get, is different. If you hold an item with a +5% Crit Chance modifier you will deal a Critical Hit 5% more often. For example: if you continuously deal damage at a consistent rate for 100 minutes you will now experience 5 minutes of Critical Hits more than you would have without the modifier, which is why it's really only worth keeping an item with this modifier if: it has at least a '+5%' Crit Chance modifier AND at least a '+10%' Crit-Damage, Armour or Damage modifier. Critical Damage: The Critical Damage modifier increases the damage each Critical Hit deals by a percentage, so when a Crit Hit that would have dealt 100 damage in total is combined with a +150% Crit Damage modifier it should deal 250 damage. Damage, Armour & Attack Speed: These modifiers are quite straightforward, if you have 100 Armour combined with a +100% Armour modification the result should be: 200 Armour.Category:Item Modifiers